24 Season 7
by cubsmug24
Summary: This fan fiction is partially based off actual spoiler information released on Season 7, including characters and some plot elements.
1. 7:00 AM to 8:00 AM

24 Fan Fiction (story partially based on actual Season 7 spoilers)

Season 7

Season Premiere: 7:00 AM to 8:00 AM

The Following Takes Place Between 7 AM and 8 AM

//Washington, D.C. A prominent Washington broker and son of President Allison Taylor, ROGER TAYLOR, emerges out of the elevator in an office building. He's in his late 20s, handsome, and appears to be very self-assured and confident. He enters his office.//

BETTY [Roger's secretary: "Good morning, Roger."

ROGER: "Mornin', Betty. How are you today?"

BETTY: "Eh…the usual. [takes sip of coffee You might want to get ready quickly, because you have a visitor."

ROGER: "Who?"

BETTY: "He said his name was Joe? Joe Coleman? He's waiting in the other room. Do you want me to tell him to reschedule the appointment."

ROGER: "Ah..no, no , that's all right. I didn't expect him to be here this early. Um…send him in. I'll talk to him."

//Roger enters his office and takes off his jacket. He straightens his tie and takes his seat on his desk, quickly skimming over his files. Then, his client knocks on the door//

ROGER: "Come in."

//The client enters

ROGER: "Mr. Coleman! Nice to meet you. I'm Roger Taylor."

//Roger and Mr. Coleman shake hands. Coleman's in his early 40s, but taller than Roger and with a slightly more intimidating physique.//

COLEMAN: "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Taylor. I've heard many great things about you."

ROGER: "Please, call me Roger. Take a seat, please. So…what can I do for you this morning?"

COLEMAN: "Well…[takes seat…as a token of my appreciation for your giving me the opportunity to meet you in person, I would like to present to you this, as a gift." [hands Roger a bottle of Dom Perignon

ROGER: "Oh, wow. What can say I except thank you…for such a gracious gesture."

COLEMAN: "Don't thank me, Roger. You deserve it. I know you have a lot of pressure on you, especially from the media and all…it can't be easy meeting everyone's expectations when you're the son of the leader of the free world…especially when she's the first female President in our nation's history. Anyway, how's are things with your parents? I'm just curious to know, that's all."

ROGER [chuckles: "They're…adjusting."

COLEMAN: "Adjusting well, I hope. In any case, I hope you don't mind, but I would like to propose…[pours wine into shot glasses…a toast. A toast to you and your continued success. Maybe one day you'll be sitting in another office. The Oval Office perhaps?"

ROGER [takes shot glass, laughs: "Let's not go too far with this..."

COLEMAN: "Whatever you say, Roger. You're a good man. Cheers."

//Roger and Mr. Coleman drink//

ROGER [finishes drink, sets shot glass down: "Very well. I hope you don't mind, Mr. Coleman, but usually I don't do this small talk stuff that often with my clients. I like to get right to the point. So…tell me, Mr. Coleman…[leans over desk…what can I do for you today?"

COLEMAN [smiles: "You've already done what I wanted you to do for me."

ROGER [sweating profusely: "What are you talking about?"

COLEMAN: "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

//Suddenly Roger starts foaming at the mouth and convulsing//

COLEMAN: "Like I said before, Mr. Taylor. You deserve it."

//Roger Taylor slumps over his desk and dies. Mr. Coleman checks his pulse, and drops off a case of cyanide pills and a suicide note on Roger's desk. Mr. Coleman picks up his briefcase and leaves the office//

BETTY: "Have a nice day, Mr. Coleman."

COLEMAN: "Take care, Betty."

7:11:44…7:11:45…7:11:46

7:15:21…7:15:22…7:15:23

//Inside a hotel room, somewhere in Washington. The TV is on. Someone is putting on a tie. The scene is reminiscent of the first Jack scene in Season 4. The television is on FOX News, but no one is watching. The camera pans up to show JACK BAUER straightening out his tie and putting his suit. But unlike in Season 4, as he turns around, Audrey's not there in the hotel room with him. Jack's attention turns to the TV set as he's getting ready//

TV Anchor: "…as today, hearings will continue on Capitol Hill regarding the dismantling of the federal Counter Terrorist Unit. Senator Paul Anderson and the rest of his Senate Intelligence Subcommittee will hear testimony from former CTU Director Bill Buchanan, and the controversial former CTU agent Jack Bauer. According to Senator Anderson, CTU's aggressive interrogation tactics, including the use of torture, made it necessary for the government to dissolve it as a federal law enforcement entity, effective immediately. As for Mr. Bauer, Anderson accuses him of using excessive force in interrogation situations, including multiple occasions in which he disobeyed orders to assault suspects. Currently, former Counter Terrorist Unit employees from all over the country and their representatives are fighting hard to prevent, or at least delay, CTU's permanent dissolution…"

//Jack barely shows any reaction to the news. Instead, he takes a picture from his workdesk and stares at it briefly. It's a picture of him and Audrey, taken before Season 4. They look happy together. Jack sighs despondently and puts the picture away. He picks up his briefcase and heads out the door. As he leaves his hotel room and enters the elevator, his cell phone rings//

JACK [answers it: "Yes?"

BILL BUCHANAN: "Jack. It's Bill Buchanan."

//Bill Buchanan is in a suit, walking down the National Mall heading towards the Capitol Building//

JACK: "Bill…"

BILL: "Look, Jack…I'm sorry about all this. I'm sorry to bring you back…to all this. I know you were happy in Africa and everything…doing humanitarian work. I'm sorry—"

JACK: "Bill, it's not your fault."

BILL: "I know. It's just that…this senator…Anderson. He wants to make a name for himself. And unfortunately…he has a lot of influence on Capitol Hill. Since there hasn't been a major attack in this country in three years, he wants to completely overhaul CTU and divert its resources to FBI, DOD, CIA, NSA, and other government intelligence and law enforcement agencies. Last year he threatened to cut off government funding for CTU and he did. Now he's trying to get rid of it altogether, while also pushing his moral agenda of 'eliminating torture on all levels of military and law enforcement' to boost his popularity in Congress. What this guy wants is the Oval Office…he's power hungry, and nothing will get in the way of what he wants. So he's going to ask us some tough questions. Make sure you're ready to handle him, Jack."

JACK: "I can take care of him, Bill. All I have to do is tell the truth. How hard can that be?"

BILL: "Harder than you think. Just don't fall into this guy's traps."

//Jack exits the hotel and motions for the valet parking guy to get his car for him//

JACK: "Don't worry, I can handle him. Look, Bill…I have to go! I'll talk to you when I get there, all right?"

BILL: "Okay, Jack."

//Jack puts away the cell phone and his Toyota Avalon pulls up to the curb. The valet parking guy exits the car and gives Jack his keys//

VALET PARKING GUY: "Here are your keys, Mr. Bauer."

JACK: "Thank you."

//Suddenly Jack sees a motorcyclist drive by the hotel. The motorcyclist, whose helmet obscures his entire face except his eyes, glares at Jack. Jack watches the motorcyclist closely as he drives past//

VALET PARKING GUY: "What's wrong?"

JACK: "Oh. Nothing. [takes keys"

//Suddenly an SUV slows down near the hotel and an automatic rifle is pointed out from the passenger window//

JACK: "GET DOWN!!!!"

//Automatic gunfire erupts as Jack pushes the valet parking guy down to the ground and takes cover behind his car. Bullets riddle the car, shattering glass everywhere. The SUV comes to a stop, and a couple of assassins dressed in all black and their faces obscured by ski masks emerge from the back of the SUV with submachine guns. Jack slowly opens the passenger door of the Toyota. His special messenger bag, the JackPack is conveniently placed underneath the glove compartment. He takes a pistol and some extra ammunition out from the bag and loads it//

JACK [to valet parking guy: "Stay down, kid."

//Valet parking guy nods nervously. Jack emerges from behind the Toyota and kills the first assassin with a head shot. The other guy reacts and sprays automatic gunfire over the front of the Toyota//

JACK: "Hey! Over here."

//The assassin reacts and points the submachine gun toward the rear of the Toyota, but it's too late. Jack kills him with another head shot//

//In the SUV, the driver panics//

DRIVER: "Okay, we need to get the hell outta here."

PASSENGER: "But we didn't capture our target!"

DRIVER: "We can't risk Bauer overpowering us and finding out who we work for. If he does, our entire operation today may be in jeopardy."

//The SUV speeds away//

JACK: "Son of a bitch…"

//Jack gets into the driver's seat of his Toyota and races after them//

7:27:30…7:27:31…7:27:32

7:32:18…7:32:19…7:32:20

//The Oval Office. President ALLISON TAYLOR has a cup of coffee in her hand. Her chief of staff, former Secretary of Defense ETHAN KANIN, hands her the Presidential Daily Briefing//

TAYLOR: "So Ethan…what do we have to deal with today?"

ETHAN: "Madame President…you have to attend a luncheon at the Chinese Embassy with the Ambassador, remember?"

TAYLOR: "Oh. Right. That's at eleven?"

ETHAN: "No. Ten."

TAYLOR [sighs: "Damn it. You know, Ethan…this job can really take its toll on you. Especially when you're the first woman to ever sit in this chair."

ETHAN: "Madame President…I don't think they elected you just because you're a woman. They elected you over Daniels because you pledged to be tougher than any President who was ever occupied this office. Tougher on defense…tougher on the economy…the people admire you because you are _tough_."

TAYLOR: "Are you sure about that? Don't you think they elected me over Daniels because I was the 'lesser of two evils?'"

ETHAN: "They elected you because they felt safer under your administration. Now, I was Daniels's Secretary of Defense for the first year of his term, and believe me when I say that I don't trust him to protect this country. But you…Madame President…you seem to be the kind of person that I can trust. That America can trust. That is why we elected you to be our President."

TAYLOR [smiles: "I'm flattered, Ethan."

ETHAN: "I'm just doing my job."

TAYLOR: "Your job is to flatter me?"

ETHAN[chuckles "Part of it."

//Someone knocks on the door//

TAYLOR: "Come in."

//Allison Taylor's husband, HENRY TAYLOR, enters//

HENRY: "Ethan…can we have a moment, please?"

ETHAN: "Of course, Mr. Taylor."

//Ethan leaves. Henry approaches his wife//

HENRY: "Honey…I've got some very bad news."

TAYLOR: "Bad news?"

HENRY: "Yeah…it's about Roger."

TAYLOR: "Roger? What happened?"

HENRY: "He's…[sighs…he's dead. I just got the call from Secret Service."

//President Taylor looks completely shocked//

TAYLOR: "Ohhh…oh, my God…"

//Taylor starts shaking. Henry walks up to her and tries to console her//

TAYLOR: "H-h-how….how did this happen?"

HENRY: "They're saying he committed suicide. They found a suicide note and some cyanide pills on his desk. They…just found the body."

//Allison Taylor tries to hold back the tears, but can't. Henry holds President Taylor in his arms as she sobs//

//Scene shifts to a busy street somewhere in the D.C. area. The assassins' SUV cuts across a few lanes and makes a sharp right. Jack weaves behind a pickup truck, close behind the SUV//

DRIVER [inside the SUV: "Is Bauer still behind us?!!!"

PASSENGER: "Yeah! Lose him, dammit!"

DRIVER: "I'm trying!"

PASSENGER: "Not hard enough! Our chopper's waiting at the safe house—if Bauer's still on our tail, neither of us will make it!"

DRIVER: "Don't worry. I can handle Bauer. Besides…I don't see you doing anything to help."

PASSENGER: "Very well, then."

//The passenger grabs his submachine gun, climbs into the backseat, and opens fire out the rear window. Bullets spray over the front of the Toyota//

JACK: "Damn it!"

//Jack slams on the brakes as he takes cover from the automatic gunfire. The SUV pulls away and heads onto a ramp for the Arlington Memorial Bridge. Jack regains control of his vehicle and proceeds up the ramp//

PASSENGER [inside SUV: "There. I think we lost him."

//Suddenly a van slams on the brakes in front of the SUV//

PASSENGER: "WATCH OUT!!!"

//It's too late. The SUV slams into the van. The back of the SUV juts out into oncoming traffic//

PASSENGER [woozy: "Damn. Scott…you okay?"

DRIVER[groans "Yeah…what the hell was that?"

PASSENGER: "Hmm…I think that's what they call a swoop and swap."

DRIVER: "Oh, no."

PASSENGER: "What?"

//The assassin looks left and sees a massive city bus bearing down on the SUV//

PASSENGER: "AHHHH!!!!!!!"

//The bus driver, who was asleep, wakes up from his nap and sees an SUV in the middle of the road. He slams on the brakes, but it's too late, the bus slams into the SUV. The SUV rolls over several times after colliding with another vehicle and lands on its roof. Jack arrives at the scene and gets out of his Toyota. He points his gun at the overturned SUV as he cautiously approaches it. Both the assassins appear to be dead. The driver, Scott, still appears to be moving//

JACK: "Hey. Hey, can you hear me?"

SCOTT: "…uhhhh…"

//Scott's face is covered with blood//

JACK: "Who are you working for? Who sent you to kill me?!!!"

//Scott starts to lose consciousness//

JACK: "No…no, dammit…stay with me!"

//Scott dies. Jack feels his pulse to confirm that he's dead//

JACK: "Son of a bitch."

//Jack takes out a notepad and a pen and quickly scrawls down the SUV's license plate number. He runs back to his Toyota and quickly flees the scene//

7:46:52…7:46:53…7:46:54

7:50:17…7:50:18…7:50:19

//Scene shifts to the US Capitol Building. Bill Buchanan is making his way through the security checkpoint. His cell phone starts to ring//

BILL: "Hey, that's my phone."

//The guard tosses Bill his cell phone. Bill answers it//

BILL: "Hello?"

JACK: "Bill, it's Jack! Where are you right now?"

BILL: "Capitol Hill, I just got through the security checkpoint. Why?"

JACK: "Listen to me very carefully! A group of assassins tried to kill me this morning! I walked out of my hotel and the assassins pulled straight up to the curb and started shooting!"

BILL: "What?!"

JACK: "For some reason, they want me dead!"

BILL: "Who is _they_? Are they still out there?!!!"

JACK: "Look, I don't know, but they're all dead. I'm trying to find out who they were working for, but right now we have to assume that this is somehow connected to this morning's testimony. You need to go dark, Bill. Get somewhere safe before they track you down, too."

BILL: "Jack…I'm in the US Capitol Building right now. I am safe—"

JACK: "No, you're not! These guys are trained and there's probably more of them! Do NOT trust anybody, including the local and federal authorities! Just get out of Washington as fast as you can, and make sure you're not followed!"

BILL [sighs: "All right, Jack."

JACK: "And Bill…I need you to do one more thing for me. Is Chloe in the DC area right now?"

BILL: "Yeah. Her husband works for DOD right now. She lives in Alexandria."

JACK: "Tell her to meet me at a coffee shop on Wisconsin and M Street in Georgetown in fifteen minutes. And tell her that it's a matter of life or death."

BILL: "I will, Jack."

JACK: "Thanks, Bill. Be careful."

//Jack hangs up. Bill puts away his cell phone//

BILL [to security guard: "Actually…I left some of my prep notes in my car. Do you mind if I go back and get it real quick?"

SECURITY GUARD: "Go ahead, but don't take too long. I'm told the subcommittee is expecting your testimony in less than an hour, Mr. Buchanan. You don't want to keep them waiting."

BILL: "Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

//Bill heads out of the Capitol Building//

//Scene shifts to Roger Taylor's office building. A team of Secret Service Agents arrive at the scene. An FBI team is already at the scene, taking pictures and samples at the crime scene. The lead Secret Service Agent flashes his badge at the FBI Washington Special Agent in Charge, RENEE WALKER. The Secret Service Agent is AARON PIERCE//

AARON: "Good morning, my name is Aaron Pierce, I'm in charge of the Secret Service's Washington division. This is Agent Sanchez and Agent Williams. I believe we have the privilege to investigate the crime scene, considering it involves a member of the First Family."

RENEE: "Mr. Pierce. [shakes hand A pleasure to meet you. I hate to say this…but FBI has already claimed jurisdiction to this case. We're already in the middle of our investigation. If we were to simply let you guys waltz in here doing your stuff…it would be impeding our own investigation."

AARON: "With all due respect, Ms. Walker, we do not intend to impede your investigation. We just want to do our jobs."

RENEE: "Well, I'm trying to do mine, too."

AARON[sighs "At least give us ten minutes to collect any evidence left at the scene so we can investigate it from our own point of view. Perhaps we'll be able to come up with some conclusions that you couldn't."

RENEE: "I'll give you ten minutes. After our investigation here has concluded."

AARON: "And how long will that take?"

RENEE [checks watch: "Give us until 10 AM. Ish."

AARON: "That's not good enough—"

RENEE: "That's the best we can give you."

AARON: "At least give us what you have so far on the case."

RENEE: "We're not releasing any details until our investigation is over."

AARON [shakes his head in disbelief: "Excuse me for one second."

//Aaron takes out his cell phone. Henry Taylor answers on the other end//

HENRY: "Yes?"

AARON: "Mr. Taylor, it's Aaron Pierce. My team just arrived at Roger's office, but the FBI is shutting us out of the case."

HENRY: "What?!!!"

AARON: "I'm sorry…I tried reasoning with the special agent in charge, but she won't budge. They won't let us investigate the scene until they've finished, which will be around ten…at the earliest."

HENRY: "This is unacceptable. [sighs I'll talk with my wife. Maybe she'll talk with the right people so we can get you guys in there do get what you need."

AARON: "Yes, Mr. Taylor. I hope you don't mind me asking, but what makes you think this case should be treated as a homicide?"

HENRY: "It's just…wrong. There's nothing that happened in recent weeks, other than some mistakes he made in the stock market, that would suggest that Roger may be suicidal. What did his suicide note say?"

AARON: "We don't know. Like I said…the FBI haven't released any information to us yet."

HENRY: "Damn it. Well…tell you what, just sit tight and give us half an hour to get you guys in there, okay?"

AARON: "All right, Mr. Taylor. Let us know if anything falls through."

//Aaron hangs up//

//Scene shifts to a large house in the suburbs. A phone blares in the kitchen as a baby cries in another room. The crying gets louder as someone picks up the phone. It's CHLOE O'BRIAN, with her baby son, EDGAR O'BRIAN, in her arms//

CHLOE: "Hello?"

BILL[driving in his car "Chloe? I'm sorry to bother you, but it's Bill Buchanan."

CHLOE: "Mr. Buchanan? Um…why are you calling me?"

BILL: "Chloe…Jack needs to see you immediately. He says it's a matter of life or death."

CHLOE: "What? Is this a joke? I thought Jack was supposed to be testifying today on Capitol Hill! And you're supposed to be with him!"

BILL: "I know. But someone…someone tried to kill Jack this morning."

CHLOE[stunned "Oh, no. It's happening again, isn't it?"

BILL: "What is?"

CHLOE: "Some mysterious assassin is trying to kill all of my friends. Oh, my God, I have to call Morris—"

BILL: "Chloe! Relax, this has nothing to do with you! Jack thinks it's about this morning's subcommittee hearing. He thinks that he and I are both targets for whatever reason. Please…do us a favor. Jack needs to see you. He'll be waiting at a coffee shop in Georgetown, on the corner of Wisconsin and M Street. Can you make it?"

CHLOE: "Um…yeah. I can make it."

BILL: "Good. That's very good. Jack wants you there in about fifteen minutes. Be careful, Chloe."

CHLOE: "Yeah. You too."

//Chloe hangs up the phone//

CHLOE: "Morris!"

//MORRIS O'BRIAN emerges from the dining room munching on an English muffin//

MORRIS: "Yes, darling?"

CHLOE: "I need you to call the babysitter and watch Edgar until she gets here."

//Chloe gives Edgar to Morris//

MORRIS: "Whoa! Now why in bloody hell would I do that?"

CHLOE: "Because. I have to go someplace."

MORRIS: "Are you mad, woman? I'm going to be late for work!"

CHLOE: "Well…think of something. Call in sick. Tell them you have pink eye. [Chloe grabs her stuff and leaves"

MORRIS: "Chloe! Honey! Don't leave me! Oh, for goodness sake…"

SPLIT SCREENS

Chloe entering her car

Jack driving somewhere

Aaron watching Renee and the FBI team operate outside Roger's office

Henry pacing outside the Oval Office

Allison Taylor holding a family picture

//Scene shifts to outside Capitol Hill. Senator PAUL ANDERSON, head of the Senate Subcommittee on Intelligence, is climbing the stairs up towards the Capitol. A crowd of reporters surround him//

REPORTER #1: "Senator Anderson…do you think Jack Bauer is a criminal?"

ANDERSON: "We'll determine that soon."

REPORTER #2: "Senator! Some of your critics say that CTU played a vital role in stopping, or at least limiting, several major terrorist attacks on our country, including the thwarting of a nationwide nuclear holocaust and a nuclear missile strike in the same day six years ago. What is your response?"

ANDERSON: "One, that was six years ago. Times have changed. And two, CTU's mistakes in the last three years have caused the deaths of thousands of American lives. Not to mention that their methods of obtaining intel have become morally questionable. I see no reason to keep them as a functional entity, when we have other domestic counterterrorist entities like NSA and Homeland Security who can do the job better than they can. That's all I have to say for now."

//Anderson makes his way past the crowd of reporters and continues walking up the steps of the US Capitol. The reporters continue to hound him with more questions. Suddenly, a loud gunshot is heard and Anderson falls to the ground. A pool of blood flows out of his neck. Chaos erupts as reporters panic and scream. Secret Service Agents scour the area to find the shooter//

RANDOM PANICKED PERSON: "Somebody get medical assistance! THE SENATOR'S BEEN SHOT!!!!!"

7:59:57…7:59:58…7:59:59

8:00:00


	2. 8:00 AM to 9:00 AM

8:00 AM to 9:00 AM

Previously on 24

ROGER TAYLOR

A shadowy assassin kills Roger in his office and makes it look like a suicide

HENRY TAYLOR

Henry tells his wife that Roger's dead; Henry tells Aaron Pierce, the only person that he really trusts, to investigate Roger's death

JACK BAUER

Jack is about to head to Capitol Hill for his testimony in front of a Senate subcommittee when a team of assassins attempt to kill him. A brief car chase leads to the deaths of all 4 assassins. Jack calls Bill and tells him to leave Washington and asks him to call Chloe.

CHLOE O'BRIAN

Bill calls Chloe at her house and tells her to meet Jack in Georgetown. Chloe leaves her infant son Edgar with Morris as she heads out

SENATOR PAUL ANDERSON

The senator answers a few questions regarding CTU to the media on Capitol Hill. Seconds later, he's fatally shot in the neck.

The Following Takes Place Between 8 AM and 9 AM

//The FBI team is still at the scene of Roger Taylor's death, collecting evidence/

RENEE WALKER [on cell phone: "I understand. We'll be over there right away."

//Renee puts away her cell phone and approaches her partner, LARRY MOSS//

RENEE: "Larry…they need us over at Capitol Hill right away. Senator Paul Anderson has been shot. He's…he's dead."

LARRY: "Oh, my God."

RENEE: "Get your stuff ready. We're headed out in ten."

//Secret Service Agent AARON PIERCE sees the FBI team getting its stuff ready to leave//

AARON [to Renee: "Ma'am…is your investigation over now?"

RENEE: "Not exactly, but our resources are needed elsewhere right now. You're welcome to conduct whatever investigation you need at the scene. Just send all of your results over to us when you're done. Understand?"

AARON: "Yes, ma'am. Thank you."

//Aaron motions the rest of his Secret Service team to enter Roger's office//

AARON [to Larry: "Excuse me, sir…have you taken a look at Mr. Taylor's laptop yet?" [points laptop on bookshelf

LARRY MOSS: "Afraid not. Look…if you can do us a favor and send the laptop's hard drive over to our headquarters for analysis. When it's ready, give us a call and ask for Agent Janis Gold. She'll do the rest of the work for you. We have to go, so…appreciate the help."

AARON: "Sure. No problem."

//The President's Chief of Staff ETHAN KANIN enters the Oval Office//

ETHAN [to President: "Madame President…you need to take a look at this."

//Ethan turns on a flat-screen TV in the Oval Office. The TV shows a live shot from Capitol Hill as medical teams tend to the Senator's body//

NEWS ANCHOR: "…no word yet on how bad the senator has been shot as we're still getting the details from Capitol Hill…"

PRESIDENT ALLISON TAYLOR: "Oh, my God. Anderson. When did this happen?"

ETHAN: "Less than ten minutes ago."

TAYLOR [stands up, stares at the TV screen: "I do not believe this."

ETHAN: "The FBI is moving its lead investigation team to Capitol Hill right now."

TAYLOR: "What about the investigation with Roger? What have they found on that so far?"

ETHAN: "I haven't heard any details yet. The Director told me that they've temporarily deferred the investigation over to Secret Service, who just arrived at the scene."

TAYLOR [sighs: "Oh, God. I have a feeling this is gonna be another one of those days, Ethan…"

8:09:22…8:09:23…8:09:24

8:14:05…8:14:06…8:14:07

//CHLOE O'BRIAN parks her car, a Toyota Prius, across from a Starbucks on Wisconsin Avenue in Georgetown. She hesitates for a moment, and then decides to reach inside her glove compartment to retrieve a loaded pistol. She hides it in her purse, grabs her laptop, and exits her vehicle. She casually walks across the street and enters the Starbucks. She scans the restaurant, but JACK BAUER is not there yet. She's about to leave when someone says…//

JACK: "Hey!"

//Chloe turns around and sees Jack, in a dress shirt with a loosened tie and rolled-up sleeves hiding behind a copy of The Washington Post (headline of the Post reads: _Former CTU Employees to Testify on Hill Today_) at a table for two in the corner of the coffee shop, away from all the windows. Chloe slowly walks over to the table//

JACK: "Thanks for coming to see me, Chloe."

CHLOE: "Jack! What's going on? Are the Chinese still after you?"

JACK: "No. No, I don't think it's the Chinese."

CHLOE: "Then who could it be? I thought you didn't have any enemies now since you've been in Africa finding a cure for AIDS and everything. Who would want to kill you? It can't be your dad, right? Last I checked, he's six feet under…isn't he?"

JACK: "Yeah. Right. Look, I don't know who's behind this yet, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with today's Senate hearing—"

CHLOE: "Oh, yeah. Now that you mention it…they were saying on the radio that some senator was shot and killed this morning on Capitol Hill."

JACK: "What?"

CHLOE: "Yeah. Freaky, isn't it? Do you know a Senator named Paul Anderson?"

JACK: "Oh, my God. Paul Anderson is the head of the Senate Intelligence Subcommittee that was supposed to preside over the CTU hearings. That has to be connected somehow to this…"

CHLOE: "Wow. I guess somebody must have pissed someone of real bad, huh?"

JACK: "Yeah. All right, Chloe…I was able to get a license plate number off the assassins' vehicle. I was wondering if you can track that to its registered owner."

CHLOE: "Well…what do you want me to do?"

JACK: "Hack into the Virginia Motor Vehicles database. That's all."

CHLOE: "Then why can't you just head over there and ask them for their records?"

JACK: "Dammit, Chloe…we don't have time! Please. Just do this for me."

CHLOE: "Okay, but I'll have to set up a secure socket first [prepares laptop."

JACK: "How long will that take?"

CHLOE: "Ten, maybe fifteen minutes…"

JACK: "I need you to do it in five. I don't want to stay here too long…we're too exposed."

CHLOE [sighs: "Fine."

//Scene shifts to an office building somewhere in the Washington vicinity. About seven or eight executives are meeting with a group of lobbyists. The executives are wearing Bluetooth style headset phones. The lead executive, RON JACKSON, a black, bearded, middle-aged man, is talking with one of the lobbyists.//

RON: "I don't like her. I don't like her at all. I think she's too weak on foreign policy, especially in regards to the Middle East. She can talk the talk, but she can't walk the walk. At least Daniels was willing to take a few risks. Unfortunately none of those risks led to an opportunity that we could exploit."

LOBBYIST #1: "So what are you suggesting, Ron? That we orchestrate another brilliant conspiracy to plant WMDs in Central Asia again?"

RON: "When did I say that, Steve? That entire operation was a colossal mistake. We never should have affiliated ourselves with Philip Bauer's company. For God's sake, it almost landed our asses in prison! And I worked damn hard to erase all of our ties to BXJ…I'm not willing to try anything like that again."

LOBBYIST #1: "Well…I don't suppose you have a better idea."

RON: "As a matter of fact…I do. [his Bluetooth phone rings Excuse me for a second, I have a call coming in. [activates Bluetooth This is Jackson. [pauses to listen You've got be kidding me. [sighs When did this happen[listens Damn it. All right, keep me updated."

//Ron shakes his head in disbelief as he disactivates the Bluetooth//

RON: "Gentlemen…Paul Anderson is dead."

//A low murmur spreads among the Bluetooth Gang//

RON: "He was shot this morning on Capitol Hill. They say it might have been a sniper."

EXECUTIVE #1: "W-w-what do we do?"

RON: "Tell Cameron to shred all the financial documents we still have that's older than five years. That includes bank statements, balance sheets, income statements, transaction logs…EVERYTHING."

EXECUTIVE #1: "Yes, sir. [uses Bluetooth to dial a number"

RON [takes deep breath: "Anyway…as I was saying…I do have a better idea. And today, I am going to present it to all of you." [presses PA on desk "Could you bring me the briefcase, please?"

//Ron's assistant enters the office with a briefcase//

RON: "Thank you, Pat. Ladies and gentlemen…I present to you…"

//Ron deactives the locks on the briefcase and opens it. The briefcase is empty except for a plastic device with some wires//

RON: "What the hell is this?"

//Suddenly there's a loud whirring noise and Ron realizes what's in the briefcase. But it's too late. An outside shot of the office building shows a fiery explosion rocking the fifth floor, as debris flies everywhere and cascades down to the busy city streets//

8:25:44…8:25:45…8:25:46

8:30:52…8:30:53…8:30:54

//Secret Service are still occupying Roger's office. Agent Sanchez is transferring the hard drive over to the FBI//

AARON: "So have you found anything suspicious in the hard drive, Carlos?"

SANCHEZ: "I don't know, none that I can see…but there are a few decrypted folders in here. There's over a gigabyte of information in there."

AARON[cell phone rings "Make sure FBI gets everything on that hard drive. Including the decrypted folders."

SANCHEZ: "Yes, sir."

AARON [answers phone: "This is Pierce."

HENRY: "Aaron…it's Henry Taylor. I was wondering what progress you've made over there with your investigation."

AARON: "Not much…we found a laptop with some decrypted folders…we're sending that over to the FBI right now for analysis. And they already took all the relevant evidence back to their headquarters…except for the laptop, of course."

HENRY: "Hmm. Well, I just talked with the FBI and they're starting to rule out a homicide. What is your assessment, Aaron?"

AARON: "I haven't gained enough access to evidence to make an assessment yet, Mr. Taylor. I'm sorry. But if you don't mind me asking, sir…do you happen to know where Roger was either early this morning or late last night?"

HENRY: "This morning…I don't know. But I do know he had dinner at some restaurant with his ex-girlfriend last night. He didn't tell me much but I heard they were thinking about getting back together."

AARON: "His ex-girlfriend?"

HENRY: "Yes. Samantha Hamilton."

AARON: "Where might we be able to find her right now?"

HENRY: "I would assume she's at home right now in Bethesda."

AARON: "I see. Well, thank you, Mr. Taylor. I would imagine that we should probably be paying her a visit soon…"

//Scene shifts to FBI Headquarters. Technical analyst JANIS GOLD is at her computer analyzing the decrypted files sent to her from Secret Service. Her colleague SEAN HILLINGER approaches her//

SEAN: "Hey, Janis. You better take a look at this."

JANIS: "Uh…can't you see I'm busy right now? I just got some decrypted gobbledygook from Secret Service and I'm trying to work on that right now…"

SEAN: "Yeah, but you have to take a look at this."

JANIS: "What could possibly be more important than the investigation of Roger Taylor's death?"

SEAN: "Good question."

JANIS: "Well? Are you going to tell me, or are you going to waste more of my time, kid?"

SEAN: "Okay, here's what happened. A bunch of executives representing several big name defense companies and weapons manufacturers, in addition to several defense lobbyists, were killed in an explosion less than ten minutes ago at an office building in Arlington, Virginia."

JANIS: "What kind of explosion? Was it a gas explosion or—"

SEAN: "No. Investigators at the scene say it was some kind of plastic explosive. There were no survivors…they've found the body of at least nine victims."

JANIS [shakes her head in disbelief: "What the hell is going on today?!!!"

SEAN: "Oh, but there's more. I don't know if there's a connection here…but about an hour ago, there was another explosion on the east side near RFK Stadium. They're saying it might have been a car bomb…definitely foul play involved. And there are at least five reported homicides overnight in the suburbs too…most of them, the local authorities say…may have been done by professionals. I don't know if there's a connection or not, but here…I've compiled a list of the names of all the victims. I was hoping you could do a few cross-references and come up with something."

JANIS [sighs exasperatedly: "What the hell do you expect me to do, Sean? I have to work on this decryption—"

SEAN: "Don't worry about that stuff. Just send 'em over to my station."

JANIS [snorts: "Give me a break. How long is it gonna take you to get all that analyzed, kid?"

SEAN: "I don't know. Give me an hour. Tops."

JANIS [rolls eyes: "Well, I can get it done in twenty. Tops."

SEAN: "Yeah, but this is a priority. _That_ isn't. I'm willing to bet Roger Taylor just had some kind of existential meltdown and decided to have some cyanide pills as part of his complete breakfast this morning."

JANIS: "Very mature comment, Sean. [gives him the memory stick Get working on this."

SEAN [smiles: "Yes, ma'am." [leaves

//Janis takes a look at the list of names and types something into her computer//

//Scene shifts to the Starbucks. Jack is still there with Chloe//

JACK: "Dammit, Chloe…this is taking too long!"

CHLOE: "I'm doing this is as fast as I can!"

//Chloe types something into her laptop//

CHLOE: "Okay…that should tell us who it's registered to."

//Zoom in the screen. The screen is blank//

CHLOE: "Whoa. That's weird. Apparently it's not in the DMV's records."

JACK: "Are you sure?"

CHLOE: "Yeah. It's not there."

JACK: "Damn it[looks around Okay, Chloe. Thanks for your help."

CHLOE: "What are you going to do, Jack?"

JACK: "I don't know yet…but we need to get out of here. We've been here too long. Let's go."

//Chloe gets her laptop and follows Jack out of the coffee shop. Jack scans the area to make sure it's safe//

JACK: "Okay. Go."

//Chloe heads to her car. Jack looks around and sees a motorcyclist parked 200 meters behind Chloe watching her closely. The motorcyclist waits as Chloe pulls out from her spot. Chloe drives away. Seconds later…the motorcyclist also pulls into the traffic//

JACK [mutters: "Son of a bich."

//Jack enters his banged up Toyota Avalon and drives off, staying on the motorcyclist's tail//

8:41:19…8:41:20…8:41:21

8:45:32…8:45:33…8:45:34

//Renee Walker is on the steps of Capitol Hill at the scene of the senator's murder. Bloodstains cover the white steps leading to the Capitol Building. Larry Moss is taking pictures of the crime scene. Renee is talking with one of the eyewitnesses//

EYEWITNESS: "…next thing I know, I hear---BANG! I look around, and suddenly the senator falls and starts bleeding out of his neck."

RENEE [cell phone rings: "I see. Well, thanks for talking with us, Ms. Leonard. Excuse me for a moment." [answers phone "Walker."

JANIS: "Hey…Renee, it's Janis. Sean just asked me to analyze some of the names of the victims of several potential homicides that happened in the past 24 hours in the Washington area…and I found a connection between all of them."

RENEE: "What is it?"

JANIS: "About half of them were indicted three years ago in connection to BXJ, the defense company who helped orchestrate the assassination of David Palmer and the supplying of Sentox nerve gas to terrorists. They were acquitted. The other half of the victims were suspected of some kind of affiliation with either BXJ or its affiliate, Omicron International, in the years leading to the Sentox nerve gas attack in L.A. five years ago…"

RENEE: "BXJ…the company headed by Philip Bauer?"

JANIS: "Jack Bauer's father? Yes. I believe so."

RENEE: "Jack Bauer's father. Hmm…so Jack Bauer is back on US soil for the first time in two years. And on the same day that he's here, people from his dad's former company start dropping like flies…and the senator who's supposed to be presiding over his hearing is assassinated. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

JANIS: "We need to bring Bauer in."

RENEE: "Bingo. Send out a bulletin to all local and federal law enforcement agencies. We need to find Bauer…NOW."

//The motorcyclist tracks Chloe back to her house. Chloe gets out of her car and enters the house. The motorcyclist gets off his bike and takes out a silenced pistol. He prepares to enter the house, but suddenly someone emerges out the front door. The motorcyclist hides behind some bushes. MORRIS O'BRIAN starts walking to his car with his briefcase. Suddenly the motorcyclist emerges from the bushes and points the pistol at Morris//

MOTORCYCLIST: "Don't move. And don't say a word. Just answer my questions with by nodding or shaking your head. Is your wife inside the house?"

//Morris hesitates//

MOTORCYCLIST: "Answer my question, damn it! Is your wife inside the house?!!!"

//Morris nods//

MOTORCYCLIST: "Good. I'm sorry…but I have to do this."

//The motorcyclist curls his finger around the trigger. Suddenly, a loud gunshot rings through the air, as someone shoots the motorcyclist in the neck. Chloe emerges from inside the house, with her pistol in her hands//

CHLOE: "Morris? You okay?"

MORRIS [gasps for breath: "Oh, bloody hell…he scared the bejesus out of me…"

//All of a sudden Jack sprints into the driveway//

JACK: "Chloe! Stay away from him!"

MORRIS: "Jack? Oh, dear…this day is getting more bizarre by the second…"

JACK[tries to feel motorcyclist's pulse "Damn it. He's dead."

//Jack removes the motorcyclist's helmet//

CHLOE: "You recognize him?"

JACK: "No. [searches motorcyclist's body, finds a wallet I've got his wallet." [searches wallet "Okay, we have something."

CHLOE: "What is it?"

JACK: "Business card for a man named Gabriel Schechter. Office is right here in Alexandria. [looks up at Chloe and Morris I can't tell you how sorry I am I brought you guys into this."

CHLOE: "It's okay, Jack. I knew what was at stake."

JACK: "I'm going to tell you guys the same thing I told Bill. Get out of Washington. Get as far away from here as you can. It's too dangerous to be around here today. I'm going to get to the bottom of this, and once I do, I'll tell you when it's safe. You're going to have trust me, all right?"

CHLOE: "Okay."

JACK[squeezes Chloe's shoulder "You guys take care."

//Jack leaves//

MORRIS: "Oh, boy. There he goes again. So…how many people do you think he's gonna kill today?"

CHLOE: "Uh…I don't know. As many as he feels like, I guess."

8:51:12…8:51:13…8:51:14

8:55:20…8:55:21…8:55:22

//Jack enters a red-brick office building and climbs the stairs to the 2nd floor. A sign on the door of an office confirms that it's Gabriel Schechter's office. Jack enters the room. The receptionist is out, and the office waiting room is empty. Schechter's door is closed. Jack removes his gun from his holster and kicks open Schechter's office door. GABRIEL SCHECHTER, a 40-year old man dressed in a shirt and tie, is on the phone with someone in his office//

SCHECHTER: "…yes, the shipments should reach Istanbul by next week—WHOA! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!!"

JACK[points gun at Schechter "Put down the phone. Now."

//Schechter replaces the receiver//

SCHECHTER: "Bauer."

JACK: "I'm going to ask you a few questions, Mr. Schechter. If you cooperate, this will be relatively painless. But if you don't…I don't have to tell you what's going to happen."

SCHECHTER: "I have nothing to tell you, Mr. Bauer. Just put down your weapon. Perhaps I can lead you to someone who can."

//Jack puts down his weapon//

JACK: "You're not making this any easier for yourself. [loosens his tie and stretches it in his hands"

SCHECHTER[trembling "What are you going to do to me?"

//Jack starts walking behind Schechter//

JACK: "This."

//Jack wraps his tie around Schechter's neck and starts tightening it. Schechter begins to struggle but Jack keeps him down//

SPLIT SCREENS

**Jack strangling Schechter**

**Aaron and his team preparing to head out to find Samantha**

**Sean and Janis working at FBI, with Jack Bauer's face on all of its monitors**

**Morris driving somewhere as Chloe holds Edgar in her arms**

//Jack briefly loosens the noose//

JACK: "Why did you send them to kill me?"

SCHECHTER[raspy voice "No…I didn't. I didn't send anyone to kill you. All I did…I'm an arms dealer…I just supplied them with the weapons…that's all. I swear!"

JACK: "Supplied who?"

SCHECHTER: "The assassins. My client was launching some kind of secret operation today and he had a whole list of people he wanted killed…today. It required a lot of manpower, and a lot of guns and explosives. I was the only person that he trusted to supply his assassins with the weapons."

JACK: "Who is your client?"

SCHECHTER: "I…I don't know!"

JACK: "Stop lying to me! WHO IS YOUR CLIENT?!!!!!"

SCHECHTER: "You know how the business works! We never use names! I don't know, I swear—"

//Jack tightens the noose//

SCHECHTER [faintly: "…stop…I….tell…you…"

JACK: "For the last time…before I kill you. Who is your client?"

SCHECHTER[catches his breath "He goes by the name of Andrew Gellar. But you may know him better as…Tony Almeida."

//Jack's facial expression shows nothing except complete and genuine shock//

8:59:57…8:59:58…8:59:59

9:00:00


End file.
